<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2050年6月20日 by Chocoicy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271583">2050年6月20日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy'>Chocoicy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Other, 未來, 科幻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我做了一個夢。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2050年6月20日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLLL_HL/gifts">LLLLL_HL</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>靈感來源：<br/><a href="https://lll816.lofter.com/post/1e300db4_1ca68d783">L老師的原創短漫畫</a><br/>算是個原創的同人？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>2050年6月20日 　晴</p><p> </p><p>現在是早上六點半，我很少如此早起。做創意產業基本上沒甚麼固定的上班時間，凌晨是我精力最旺盛的時候，我通常早上睡覺，中午起來，很少可以睜開眼望出窗外就看到太陽緩緩升起——應該說我自那天早上後就沒再見過黑夜與光明的過渡。不過其實晴天與否也沒甚麼意義，我們看到的天空都是虛擬的投影，天氣都是對十年前還沒有完全失常的大自然的拙劣模仿。</p><p> </p><p>作為跟臭氧層的大洞離得最近的國家，政府在兩年前就先行全世界一步，建造了一個防護罩覆蓋了整個國土，而防護罩外面大概常年下著暴雨。我移民的時候還不知道情況會如此惡劣，早在二十年前就有新聞說經過不懈的努力，臭氧層的大洞有機會在本世紀中葉「痊癒」，我們大可鬆一口氣。</p><p> </p><p>不過說實話，現在誰移民時還會考慮天氣和環境呢。我那時候就只是想著「快逃！」，應該是這樣的，起碼這是政府官員告訴我的。那天早上我也是像今天那樣睜開眼睛，我躺在陌生的床上看著陌生的房間裡的一片灰白，我床邊是一個穿著整套西裝別著工作證的男人——「國家移民局」，工作證上寫著。他說著在我耳中聽起來莫名其妙的話，恭喜我活了過來，歡迎我來到這裡，希望我可以把這裡當做我的祖國，雖然我做了手術但他們會幫我把記憶找回來的，這時候窗外傳來一絲亮光，我望了出去，陽光刺破了黑暗，仿佛是一眨眼的事情，房間的灰白變成了米黃，我沒再聆聽那個人的無稽之言。</p><p> </p><p>今天是我活在這個世上的第三十年，是我生活在這個國家的第四年。我剛剛做了一個夢，夢像我第一次在這片土地睜開眼睛時看到的一樣灰白。我從夢中醒過來，被迫面對如利劍一般刺破雲層的虛假的光明，再也無法入睡。</p><p> </p><p>你來了，我等你很久了，他說......還是她？我沒印象了。我只記得他——這是中性的他——的短髮好笑的朝四面八方豎起，夜晚寒冷的空氣沾濕了他的頭髮，讓他看起來像是剛從浴室裡走出來一樣。他的眼睛閃爍著亮光，裡面有我印象中從未體會過的清醒和我從未擁有過的單純。</p><p> </p><p>他的手完美地把我的手包裹在他的掌心裡，他牽著我向前走，我們站在一片荒蕪之地，整個世界只有我和他，還有萬里無雲的星空——是真實的、讓人抬起頭便會迷失在其中的星空。他的體溫通過我們相握的手的相連之處傳了過來，我穿著薄薄的睡衣，卻奇跡般地不覺得冷。</p><p> </p><p>他說，對不起，錯過了你的生日。我好像沒有察覺到日子的不對勁，只是問他這是哪裡。他說這裡是一個秘密，這是完全不可能的，這個時代沒有人可以擁有秘密，他按住我的心口打斷了我的喋喋不休，他說，你有時候要停下來，聽聽自己。我試著閉上眼睛，只能聽到空洞的白噪音，我丟失了過去、模糊了現在、不存在未來。</p><p> </p><p>說不定你等的人也在等你，就像我在等你一樣。他的話讓我感覺到了心口處傳來一股暖流蔓延全身，我好像聽到了我和他輕笑的聲音，如此輕微，稍不留神便被無聊的白噪音蓋過。</p><p> </p><p>人一輩子，不能只做正確的事情嘛。這句話讓我震驚得張開了眼睛，一束流星劃過夜空，而他的話如同流星般刺向我的心口。他抬起頭，鬆開了我的手，緩緩後退。</p><p> </p><p>看來，我得走了。真不好意思，得用這種方法告訴你這些。他消失在一片虛無之中，我再次隨著他的離開失去了聆聽的能力。</p><p> </p><p>灰白，一片灰白。床頭櫃傳來手機震動的聲音，我轉過頭，直視著房間內唯一的光源。亮起的屏幕上是她的消息：『早安！今天也是愛你的一天！因為三十年前你出生在這個世上，讓我成為世界上最幸福的人。』</p><p> </p><p>我解鎖了屏幕，輸入我的回覆。她很快就回了我：『不許說自己老，如果你算老的話那我們就是兩個老太婆。』我仿佛可以透過文字看見她的笑臉，黑色頭髮的大波浪隨著她的笑聲一抖一抖的，從還是護理員的她第一天和我接觸到現在，沒有改變過。她永遠對我的黑色幽默捧場，並認真地<strike>返駁我的自朝</strike>反駁我的自嘲。</p><p> </p><p>不好意思，那時候門鈴突然響了起來，我就是不能一心二用。她要上班，剛剛走了，讓我們繼續。說好要記錄每天的生活，我有在認真做這件事，希望陳醫生滿意。</p><p> </p><p>我打開了門，她對於我現在的清醒狀態有點訝異。我們互道了早安，我看到她手裡捧著一束白蘭花，我笑了，她也笑了。白蘭花沒甚麽寓意，只是因為她知道我喜歡在廁所裡放白蘭花當作天然香薰。生日快樂，她邊說邊把背在身後的另一隻手放回身前，手上是一盒薄荷巧克力。</p><p> </p><p>我們接吻了，她嘴裡有薄荷巧克力的味道，可能就是在來的路上去店裡試吃過才買的。摔在床上的時候我吃到了她的頭髮，我稍微退開了一點，把嘴裡的頭髮吐出來。她對我的冷漠有點不滿，我感覺到了。我把她額前的劉海撥開，動作輕柔得像每一個在電影中的戀人，她笑彎了眼睛，眼裡有狡黠的光芒，我喜歡這種光芒，但這不是我熟悉的光芒，不是我剛才夢到的光芒。</p><p> </p><p>人一輩子，不能只做正確的事情嘛。</p><p> </p><p>從我們正式在一起起，我第一次沒有偷偷給自己注射興奮劑——別擔心，不是非法的那種，是成年就可以在藥房買到的那種都市人的救星——而是輕輕推開了她。對不起，我還沒完全醒過來，而且你不是要上班了嗎，還是等到你下班再來吧。她知道我說得沒錯——當然了，我總是最清楚規則和時間表的那個，我不可能錯的——不過她還是有點委屈。我在她撅起的嘴唇上吻了最後一下，然後跟她告別。</p><p> </p><p>生日快樂，她在消失在門後之前再說了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>快樂。我不再知道甚麽是快樂。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>夾帶了很多的私貨，認識我的人應該就能看出來了（捂臉）<br/>寫了三分之二左右停下來去吃飯了，然後邊吃飯邊二刷了盜夢空間，結果就是剩下的三分之一跟原本的intention完全不一樣了......</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>